Conventionally, in order to facilitate maintenance, there have been attempts to divide the stator of a rotary electric machine into segments and reassemble the stator segments into an integral structure after coil winding.
For example, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-29141 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-29142, a claw teeth rotary electric machine has a multi-phase stator core formed by laminating a plurality of single-phase disc-like stator cores in the axial direction such that their magnetic pole phases are electrically shifted. Each of the disc-like stator cores is formed by inserting a ring-like coil between two disc-like cores having claw poles facing each other.
Also, as a conventional technique related to a common segmented structure of a stator core, examples of separating a yoke from teeth to facilitate coil assembly and coupling tooth tips after coil assembly are disclosed in many documents, such as Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-218429.
Additionally, a technique of dividing a yoke into as many segments as the number of teeth in the circumferential direction to divide a stator core into segments each having a yoke segment and a tooth and forming one pole is disclosed in documents including the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-218429.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-295740 discloses an example of cylindrically combining a plurality of segmented cores formed by integrating laminated magnetic steel sheets divided into as many segments as the number of poles in the circumferential direction, wrapping a magnetic steel wire and a prepreg sheet impregnated with thermosetting resin around the outer circumferences of the cores, heat-curing the sheet, and accommodating the cores into a housing.    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-29141    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-29142    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-218429    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-295740